a sweet dream and a beautiful nightmare
by IchigoKomo-Chan
Summary: "Do you ever dream?" "Hai. Everyone dreams." "But when in a dream, you know you re dreaming. And when awake, you know that for sure, too. Am I right?" "Hai" His eyes never left mine while i was whispering the words. "See, I don t know that anymore. this could be a dream. Or it could be reality. And I don t know anymore, what I actually want it to be."
1. Chapter 1

These are some drabbles i wrote, planning to make a crossover last samurai / inception. let´s see if anyone likes to read... :) greetings from south germany.

My eyes drifted close the moment my head hit the soft, silken pillow and the thought crazed my mind that I had never experienced anything as luxury as the cool fabric against my heated, still damp cheek. One last time my eyes opened and found the dark brown, nearly black orbs of his. His lazy, halfway-grin was still vivid on my mind, when I fell into a peaceful slumber, his arms wrapped around my smaller frame, reassuring and safe.

Reality faded and the dream enfolded itself in front of my inner eye. Slowly, piece by piece a complex, vivid picture arose.

I felt the moist, cool forest floor under my bare feet, fallen leaves and cedar needles were tickling my between my toes. I looked down, closely reckoning my feet, wiggling my toes. The dark-crimson nail polish seemed oddly out of space. I wrinkled my nose. Why were the polish and my knee length roman style summer dress I was wearing so unbearable misplaced? More so, why did my whole _presence_ felt so wrong?

Totally lost in thought I stood there, amidst a foreign clearing, surrounded by thick scrub and lofty trees. The chill air made me shiver and the rich, dark scent of the forest soil lingers in it.

The peaceful tranquility evaded and a constantly growing louder voice was to hear. At first, I did not even take notice of it; my mind was way too occupied by the strange surroundings. But the voice grew louder and louder and no coherent thought was able no more.

I dropped to my knees involuntary, irregardless the damp forest floor. I pressed my hands flat against my ears, trying to avoid the terrifying sound. The world around me began to spin faster and faster until I felt nausea upwelling.

A warm, metallic scent lingers in the air, and one don´t has to be a rocket scientist to recognize the smell of blood. For a short moment my eyes shut close and when they opened again, the setting had changed dramatically.

An archaic fight was ravaging around me, roaring yells of fighting men were to hear. Solders in bloodstained uniforms and with deathly pale faces were fighting grimly against a smaller, but obviously superior group of men. These were not wearing uniforms. Instead, they wore some kind of armor, each of them different in endearment and color; but similar menacing and overpowering.

A shriek escaped my mouth when I saw two uniformed soldiers went down to my left. Their faces pale, lips drawn from blood and the eyes dead and empty. It was no merciful death they had met. I recognized that all the uniformed men on the battlefield were from Japanese lineage, only the ones with the horrifying armors were impossible to identify, the mighty helmets and visors only showed the eyes.

More and more men went down to my left and right, I closed my eyes to avoid the gruesome sight. I needed to think clear for at least a single moment. A quiet voice in my mind told me, that this was mere a dream, not more. Nothing could harm me in my dream.

But this felt real. Terribly real. It even _smelled_ real.

Finally I opened my eyes again, no longer able to shut out the sounds of war and death around me. I remembered something I once had red: the most gruesome thing about war was the sound. It was true.

My eyes fluttered open just in time to watch a tall figure approaching me through the mist. The man moved slowly, without haste and not paying attention to the bodies at his feet. My body denied any service and for the first time in my life I was not able to move at all. Incapable of drawing back I knelt there on the damp, dark soil. The warrior towered over me and considering my crouching position I was unable to estimate how tall he was, but he had to be at least 6 feet or taller. He, too, was wearing one of that archaic looking armors, his was deep black with skillful, golden endearments.

The warrior took the last to steps between us and i was able to catch a glimpse of his breastplate, zje pauldrons and the braces on his forearms, which shows golden, fighting tigers. His helmet was even more awe-inspiring compared to his companions´. An old, Japanese demon of some sorts was cresting it, made of a deep black metal. A broad, massive visor concealed his face and only his eyes were to see, their color was a dark brown, almost similar to the black, rich soil of the forest ground under my naked knees.

Unconsciously I had shifted my weight back onto my heels, so i was know in a very upright, kneeling position, like a traditional Japanese women would kneel. My hands were luckily resting on my thighs, so he could not detect the trembling of my numb fingers.

I held his gaze, not batting an eye, and the world around me was lost in reverie

„Osoreru koto wa arimasen " his voice was rich, deep and melodic, but the words did not sink in for several seconds. The sound was soothing and familiar, like a long lost memory.

„Anata dare?" i could sense mor then hear that his words were a question, and I desperately wished to understand. Tears streamed down my pale cheeks but I did not understand why I was so devastated.

„Watashitoisshoni taizai!" His urging, almost begging words were still repeating over and over again in my mind, when I had woken up seconds later in my bed, covered in cold sweat and drowned in tears.

(I have to apologize for any miss-spellings or grammar-errors, for i am from germany and english is not my ntive tongue)

Please, for the gods sake, reviews delight a writers heart! :)

Osoreru koto wa arimasen don´t be afraid

Anata dare who are you?

Watashitoisshoni taizai stay with me


	2. Chapter 2

„Watashitoisshoni taizai!"

Even in my dream his voice made me moan longingly. His begging words, the seducing, gentle sound of it, fuelled my desperate wish to answer him, to found my own voice again.

Ever since that first night here in Japan, I dreamt about this strange samurai almost every single night. I heard his raspy, deep murmur each single time I closed my eyes, not matter how tired or exhausted I was, he always came to me, took me with him, far away.

This night, I found myself in a traditional, Japanese house, I marveled on the wonderful paper-made walls, the very few but beautiful drawings on the thin walls. My feet started to walk on their own account; it seemed I had no saying in the directions they took me. I wandered down a small, dark hallway, but somehow it wasn´t threatening at all, actually it had has a very soothing effect on me. My breathing got steadier with every step and I was totally calm. To my right, a door slid open and I stepped inside the dimly light room. Candles were burning and spending a warm light, I raised my eyes from the floor under my bare feet and I stood still in awe. Before me, only a few steps away, his armor stood on a dress-form. I would have recognized it out of hundreds, simply because I had seen it in almost every dream so far. The light of the candles was reflected by the polished black and golden metal, even the fabric of the undershirts seemed to gleam. The highly impressive but also stunningly beautiful helmet sat on top. Carefully I closed the small distance and stood still right in front of the armor. It was huge, most likely one and a half heads taller than me, and good as twice as broad. My hand rose by itself and my fingertips caressed the delicate golden endearments, touched the tigers, engraved into the breast plate and the bracers. To my surprise it felt warm under my skin, almost alive. I leaned forward, taking in the scent that emanated from it. The scent reminded me of the warm, earthy smell of the forest floor, matching the dark brown, earthy color of his eyes.

These eyes. They were haunting me. Even in my wake hours. They had this warm glow, and one could easily imagine how they would darken to nearly black when enraged or in ecstasy. Gods, the mere thought of it made me shiver. I wanted to get lost in those eyes. I wanted to lose myself in this voice. It was hilarious, I told myself every morning. It was only a dream, after all.

The sudden voice of footsteps startled me and I stepped back from the armor. Turning around I could see the form of a tall man through the thin paper walls, walking down the hallway and stopping in front of the sliding door. Like in slow motion the door opened to the side, and for first time in all my dreams he stood there, without the armor, wearing a simple, but handsome dark blue kimono and a matching hakama. He was as tall as I had thought, even a bit taller. That was very rare among Japanese man, even more because his frame also seemed to be remarkable broad and athletic. Where the Kimono fell open at his elegant neck his skin shows, tanned but seemingly smooth. My heart took a leap when I got a glimpse of his elegant collarbone.

He stepped inside the room while his eyes never left mine. He wasn´t surprised at all to see me, more likely he seemed to be pleased yet _relieved_. His eyes shone in the soft candle light, their color looking almost black and a slight smile played around his firm lips. He took one step after another until he stood right in front of me. I had to crane my neck backwards to be able to see his face.

He looked stunningly impressive; his obviously black hair shaved short, a neatly trimmed beard shading the skin around his nicely shaped lips and angular chin. I saw the muscles at his jaw twitch a bit as he opened his lips as if he wanted to address me, but no word came out at first.

"Soko ni aru Watashi wa nagai jikan o matteita"

This time my dream did not end the very moment he spoke to me. This time I was able to make a small motion and my face showed my confusion of what his words mean.

"There you are. I waited so long." He left me breathless with these words, spoken in my own language. How could this be? His smile widened as he watched me. I was in pure shock and my legs quit their job right then. I sensed my weakness and the very moment I started to fall he closed the last bit of distance between us and catched me in mid air, holding me secure in his arms. I felt the warmth emanating from his body, felt the strength of this experienced warrior. The last thing I remembered was his masculine and stern but so very handsome face and the longing look in his eyes.

Then I slowly drifted back into reality and with a start I woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

Another night, another dream, a different location, but the same soothing, calming whispers in the air.

I found myself in some kind of courtyard, standing in the pouring rain. The drops were falling heavy on my shoulders, soaking me from head to heel in mere seconds. I didn´t felt neither the cold nor my damp clothes. I looked down my body and recognized the dark green kimono I had seen in a traditional shop in Tokyo a few days ago. It was beautiful and the color was a perfect match for my copper-red, hair. It was quite expensive, so I had not been able to make the decision to buy it.

But now, in this dream, I was wearing it. The wet fabric felt so vivid on my skin, I had to remember myself that I was still only dreaming.

My eyes wandered around and I took in my surroundings. It was indeed a courtyard, well groomed, with neatly cut, evergreen bushes and bald trees. So it was winter, I thought suddenly. The heavy rain continued and it made it impossible to see further then the distance to the surrounding buildings. I walked over to the closest, an open hallway, open stone arches facing the yard. Carefully to not slip on the stone floor I stepped under the roof, sighing deeply, relieved to have found any kind of shelter from the rain. Slowly I began to stroll further into the hallway, surprised by the lack of wind or coolness inside. Stepping around a corner, I discovered what clearly some kind of shrine was, joss-sticks and candles were burning, and I was able to smell the spicy, smoky scent lingering in the air.

"Okaerinasai"

My eyes drifted close for seconds, relishing on the sound of his voice. When they opened again, I slowly turned around, sensing his presence right behind me. I smiled apologetically.

He seemed to remember my lack of knowledge of his language, so he repeated himself, speaking English this time.

"Welcome home."

Home? How could this be home? I was utterly confused, but his closeness brought my attention back to my current surroundings . He smiled his ever slight halfway smile and raised his right hand to my face, stroking back a silken strand of copper hair, which escaped my neat bun. His Fingertips lingered on the nape of my neck. The smile on his handsome face turned into a lazy grin and his dark eyes became a tad softer

"akaebikusen"

I raised my eyebrows in an unspoken question.

"Red vixen…" His grin deepened as an airy laugh escaped my lips. This term of endearment seemed most fitting yet so strange, that i was matching this dream just perfectly.


	4. Chapter 4

Allright, my dear readers, listen up: this is really just a drabble of fluff/smut. I started it out of a tipsy, late night mood and it merely wrote itself. So, sorry if it´s crappy and maybe ooc…

And for the Valar´s sake, please ignore any grammar or spelling errors… ;)

No star was to be seen that night, storm clouds racing the night sky above. Heavy rain was falling again, a thunderstorm soon to ravage over the village. Winter was near; the air was chill and had an icy touch to it.

Like a stone monument, Katsumoto sat cross-legged right in front of the shrine of his ancestors, lost in deep reverie. He had meditated for hours, but still his mind was troubled and he had no answers to his questions. What was the purpose of her presence, why was she brought to this village, to him? He prayed to the gods for a sign of any kind, for he was at a loss.

What cruel power could have possibly thrown her in the middle of the murderous, bloody battle where he had found her?

He had picked her up, her limp body safe and secure in his arms, and carried her to Uijo, his most trusted warrior had shielded her until eventually the battle was won. After he had paid the obligated respect to the fallen men, the mighty lord of the samurai returned to the girl and watched her intently. Around him, his men took care of the fallen and the injured; wounded warriors were prepared to be transported to their village, where the women could tend to them.

Driven by curiosity he took a wisp of her copper hair between his fingertips. He regretted it instantly, for he left a trace of blood on the silken strand. His opponents blood was still clinging to his hands, even his bracers were stained. He withdrawn his hand and gave Uijo a short, but polite command, who walked up to him only seconds later, a cloth in his hands which he handed to Katsumoto. The samurai cleaned his bloodied hands and got down on one knee in front of the unconscious. She was from one of the western countries, that much was clear. A gaijin. Her skin was very fair, as he could see, for her quite irritating attire showed large parts of her slender body. His eyes followed the blue veins underneath her creamy white skin, trailing from her slight arms down to delicate, narrow wrists. On her shoulders, arms and to both sides of her snub nose (which deemed to be quite beautiful to him, by the way), very light freckles were spread randomly. Her whole appearance seemed out of space to him, for he had no dealings with westerners in the past.

Finally pulling himself together, he carefully lifted her body from the black forest soil and carried her to his horse. Ujio already awaited him and took the girl from his lords 'grip. Katsumoto swiftly mounted his steed and nodded to Ujio, who handed the still limp body back to him. After he secured the girl in front of him, he took up the reign and headed back to the village, leaving the battlefield behind. His warriors would follow right after, that he knew.

The air was crisp and he took his first deep breath since he had entered the battle hours before. He sought in the fresh air, savoring the clear smell. A small noise made him look down on his company. The girl stirred ever so slightly and her eyes opened for a short moment. She found and held his gaze at once, diving into his very soul, it seems. He marveled at the color of her eyes. Unlike to most of the Japanese woman, who tended to have dark-brown nearly black ones, the girl´s eyes had the color of a forest stream, the orbs of a light blue that faded into a dark grey rim. Too soon for his liking she closed her eyes again. She sighed heavily, drifting back into unconsciousness.

Who was this girl, which had laid her head against his chest plate, unknowingly gripping his bracer to hold on to it? Obviously she was not from these lands, nor this part of the world. Her attire was most unusual, as was her hair and skin color. He pushed all wondering from his mind; all that mattered now was to get her back to the village. Then, when in safety, he would ponder about her sudden arrival and who she actually was.

Katsumoto woke from his memory with a start, disturbed by a noise he could not identify at first. He had sent his guards to rest, for he needed to be alone to find peace in meditation. He stood and walked over to entrance, just in time to catch the redhead in question, which stumbled through the door arch, soaked by the thunder-storm outside and clearly searching desperately for shelter.

This could be considered a sign, indeed, he thought and a slight smile brightened up his grim features.

She still breathed heavily as she looked up to address her savior. Her eyes widened as she recognized the tall man that held her tight, his arms bare, because his kimonos´ sleeves had been shoved up in the motion.

She had the decency to blush at least a bit. It looked ravishingly.

"Oh my, I am so sorry. I had not expected anyone to be still awake at this late hour of the night." She breathed.

"You, for yourself, are up and awake as well." He remarked quite logically. She still had a grip on his arm and side to steady herself. And he was not intending to end the rather inappropriate proximity. Actually he felt oddly at ease with her body flushed against his. She never had been so close to him before. So close, that he was able to smell her infatuating scent, to feel the warmth of her body even through her soaked kimono. Speaking of which, the fabric clung to her body and that, for sure, was a sight for sore eyes.

"I know" she sighed, "I couldn't find peace tonight so I decided to take a stroll up to the temple. No need to mention that exactly in the very moment I left the houses all hell broke loose. But I apologize for my rash entrance and that I have disturbed you."

"No harm was done, Inari-chan." He smiled down at her, an honest smile that reached his eyes as well. She was a bit stunned, for she had never seen him smile full heartedly like this before.

##########

I searched his so very handsome face for a hint of mocking, but I couldn´t find any. I tried to straighten myself, but his arms still held me tight to his body, my face and shoulders mere inches away from his broad chest. When being so close, he seemed to be even taller, his shoulders wider. The world was lost to me as I observed his features, taking in the tanned skin, his perfectly shaped lips and the trimmed beard I had taken a liking on.

He locked his eyes with mine, a game we liked to play recently. It seemed to delight him to challenge me in ways like that. It took me several evenings of talking until I was able to withstand his mesmerizing, deep-brown eyes and the intimidating gaze.

I was fully aware of my starring, but I didn´t mind it at all. Who knew when I would have this precious opportunity again? I held his gaze a few moments longer and continued my trails then, taking his features in. Again my observation halted at his lips and the corners of his mouth lifted in a lazy grin while he watched me intently, letting me explore.

I cannot tell where the following came from, where and when the motion started, but he removed one of his breathtaking beautifully toned arms from my waist and the next thing I felt was the warm palm of his strong, but surprisingly gentle hand half on my cheek, half on my neck, drawing me nearer until the last distance between us was closed. One last bone-melting look from his fathomless dark-brown eyes and I felt his mouth conquering mine. My eyes drove shut a second later, paralyzed by the tingling sensation his expertly kiss caused. It took me mere moments to return the kiss as my lips started a life on their own and my hands let go of his kimono only to be raised up and entwined around his neck.

From this very moment on there were only feelings left.

His short hair tingled the sensual skin of my inner wrists as I laid my open palms on his scalp, and so did his beard against my lips. Both of his large hands cradled my face, still gentle, but also demanding and lead taking. He must have taken a few steps backwards and me with him, for I found myself right in front of the coal basin next to the shrine. There, the chill wind was not able to reach us anymore.

I savored the taste of his mouth, his scent that made me lightheaded like a drug. Suddenly my soaking wet, uncomfortable kimono was forgotten, I did no longer care about the cold and wetness, the heat his body emanated was enough to almost burn me to a pile of ashes. More so, I welcomed the fire this usually so stern and cool man had sparked and my body was flushed against his like it was molten, liquid in his strong hold. For weeks, no, months I had watched this superb being, unconscious longing for something I dared not even to think about. If the sensation of his tongue crazing my bottom lip had not pushed aside every coherent thought, the surreality of the situation alone would have left me in astonishment.

Through the haze of desire my mind was drowning in I felt his hands begin to wander, roaming about my body, trailing down my arms, then over my shoulders only to end up holding onto my waist in a bone-crushing embrace. Every motion, every move he made showed his own desperation, a need I had not even had the guts to hope for.

For seconds our mouths parted to catch some air and I watched him with glazed eyes, silently sighing longingly at the look of the smooth, tanned skin of his neck and upper chest that was shown where his montsuki fell open, disheveled as I had gripped the fabric. I dropped my hand from his shoulder, boldly sliding it under the garment; laying the palm flat over where I supposed his heart to be. He was a human being, after all, for his heart raced as fast as mine. I felt his heartbeat under my fingertips and an almost silent moan escaped his lips as I traced his collarbone with the index finger of my spare hand.

Don't ask me where I mustered the courage from to do this, but right then and there, nothing could have kept me away from him. My sanity may have told me to step back and run as far and as fast as I could, but my body knew very well what he desired.

"This, my lord, is most inappropriate. " My voice was teasing and seducing at the same time. He grinned down at me, a facial expression; I had not thought it would be in his repertoire.

"There is only you and me. And my ancestors surely had known about this before they brought you to me" He mentioned to the shrine.

"You believe they got me into this mess?" I tried to joke, but my shaky voice betrayed me when his hands started to glide under the front of my kimono, pushing the layers of fabric apart until his fingers traced the thin undergarment. My body felt like it was made of molten metal, burning and flowing apart.

"Before you stumbled inside and ended up right in front of my feet, I prayed to them. I prayed for a sign, what the purpose of your presence could be. Now, who am I to disagree with my ancestors?" He whispered to my ear, his voice low, growling and mesmerizing.

My eyes went wide, and I answered breathlessly: "I am starting to take a real liking on your family."

"Oh, I hope so, for it will be yours as well if we walk down this path a moment longer. I leave this decision up to you, for once. You can choose to leave and go to sleep, and still be considered a welcomed guest and friend of mine. If you should choose to stay, I won´t let any other man ever touch you. If you stay with me, here, before my ancestors, I will deem you mine. "

His intense gaze bored into mine, searching for the honest truth. I swallowed down my fear, my doubts and cupped his face with my hands, kissing him hard and firmly. He crushed me against his chest, returning the kiss with a determination that made my heart stutter. No words were needed anymore.

Driven by the urgent need to feel his skin on mine I yanked his montsuki open with as much care as I could muster. My hands roamed freely over his broad, perfectly smooth chest, caressing the numerous scares that gleamed silvery on the tanned skin. He had fought so many battles, it seemed like a wonder that there was still so much passion and emotion hid away underneath the unapproachable warrior he was to the world.

He freed me from the damp kimono without any fuss. The fabric pooled around my feet in mere seconds, the undergarment following only moments afterwards. He stepped away from me, beholding me from head to toe, an ardent longing in his eyes. I closed mine, rather enjoying his observation. I was content with my body and I knew he was, too. Even more, it seemed. I easily sensed his heat somewhere behind me when he reached out for me, tracing down my spine with the fingertips of his right hand. He followed the curve of my butt and the same moment I felt his breath against my neck, followed by a searing kiss. He turned me around, his hand sliding lightly over my stomach.

It was my turn to finally rid him from these damn myriads of layers that hid his gorgeous body. My eyes went glassy as I shoved the montsuki down his defined shoulders and arms. Now I took the time to step back and relish this piece of art. His back was wide, muscles flexing under the scarred but beautiful skin as he craned his neck to watch my facial expression. I traced a silvery, almost invisible line on his right shoulder blade, first with my fingers, then, leaning forward, with the tip of my tongue. His patience seemed to be worn out and he faced me again, my body getting flushed against his, skin on skin at last. I let a low moan loose when my breasts touched the searing heat of his skin and his hands grabbed my behind, lifting me up so that my legs wrapped around his hips on their own account. He wielded my bodyweight like I was a mere ragdoll, despite the fact that I was tall for a woman and, even blessed with a slim and slender figure, I still weigh about a hundred and twenty pounds.

His hakamas´ fabric grinded against my core, whilst one of his hands was still grabbing my behind in a strong grip and the other arm supported my back, hand wrapped around the back of my neck. I buried my face at the shallow of his throat, desperately trying to silence my moans. His discipline and self-control was amazing, given the fact that his own want strained against my stomach. But still, his eyes were only focused on every single move and expression I made.

In one fluid movement he dropped to his knees, taking me with him so I straddled his lap now. I shrieked in surprise and immediately laughed airily. My laugh seemed to soak into his heart and soul, leaving an unknown euphoric joy in his eyes. He could not resist the enticement any longer and captured my mouth with his.

The thin mattress he had meditated on before, shielded our intertwined bodies from the cool stone floor, while he explored my mouth with his proficient tongue, nibbling on my bottom lip and tracing the outlines with the tip. The impact of lust shook the marrow of my bones. Where the hell was this coming from? Never in my life had I ever experienced anything like this rush of emotion, mixed up with passion and pure, feral lust. My nails digged into the strong muscles to both sides of his spine while I ran them up and down his back. He didn´t even flinch and I was pretty sure that my lack of control had drawn blood.

Carefully, with one palm covering the back of my head and the other holding me at the waste he lowered me to the bamboo mat, shielding me with his broad frame so the chill air could no longer reach me. I wrapped my legs around his hips again, holding him firm. He towered over me, propped up on his elbows to both sides of my head. He watched me thoroughly, something like curiosity in his eyes. I linked my eyes with his and a sudden pressure of his hips made me moan out involuntarily. My gaze had not left his and I could see the dark brown orbs changing to nearly black. In that second I knew why any opponent, no matter how powerful or mighty, would fear him. How odd, I thought, he could break my neck in mere seconds, he overpowered me by light years, but still: i needed this man, I wanted him. He was my destiny. And I had to take this leap of faith.

Impatiently I slid my hands down his back and under the waistband of his hakama. Divines, his ass was simply and utterly breathtaking. Years of sword-play and battle had sculpted his body to pure perfection and I worshipped it the way only a lover can do.

He let me take over control for a moment, stripping him from the loose pants, taking in a long, really long look of the fine specimen above me. I did not care if by dawn this all would be a scandal, nor about what would happen to our bond of friendship. Tonight I was all his, even if it would be my downfall.

Finally both fully naked, I clung to his body, from the tip of my toe up to my forehead, which rested against his collarbone, trying to restrain myself. He leaned back and searched my face, his brown eyes like molten earth.

"Are you walking along this path with me?" His voice was raspy and low, more a growl, but the tone was gentle, full of fondness.

My heart skipped a beat as I heard my own voice, oddly hoarse, answering him:

"I do for I am yours."

A low growl escaped his luscious lips; and then, agonizing long seconds later, we were no longer individuals, we became one.

We were driving each other nearly to insanity, blind and deaf to the world around us, when only feelings were left. I devoured the taste of sweat on his skin, clinging to him at every thrust, every move. The candles at the shrine had burnt down when we finally found satisfaction, my body nearly crushed under his delicious weight.

The first thing which soaked into my mind after unknown time was his warmth, still enveloping me. Next was his taste, still on my swollen lips. Slowly I half opened my eyes, only to being greeted by his, drowsy but still attentive. A lazy half-smile played around his lips. And this glorious sight was the last thing I had on my mind as I drifted off in an exhausted but peacefully sleep.

When I awoke the next time, I found myself laying on the spacious futon in his quarters. Still half asleep I turned on my left side, searching the dark room for the man that clearly had left only recently, for I could still feel his heat on my skin. Before my eyes had found him, my other senses told me that he had returned right behind me.

"Do you ever make any kind of noise?" I asked playfully, turning around to face him. "Or do you just like to sneak up on me?"

"It seems your ears are keen enough to keep you safe." He grinned down on me and I marveled at the handsome and rare sight. The fact that he had smiled more this last few hours than I had ever seen him doing in all these months made my heart jump.

He laid down on the futon, pulled me against his naked chest and rested his chin on the top of my head. He sighed contently, shielding and covering me with his body like it was a warm blanket.

"On a scale, how inappropriate were the events of tonight. And I am talking of the Japanese scale?" My effort to amuse him got rewarded; I felt his chest heaving with silent laughter under my cheek, which again rested on the shallow of his neck.

"Very." I knew that he was only teasing, so I continued my quiet talking.

"How did I end up here?"

"That I tried to find out earlier, but I got assaulted."

I craned my neck to shot him a glare. "in your bed, I mean."

"I carried you."

"That explains. Was I dressed?"

"Not exactly"

"What means not exactly?" My voice got a pitch higher.

"I had wrapped you in your kimono." His voice sounded amused, but he tried to make a serious face.

"How many of your man had seen us while you did that? I´m just curious."

"Only Uijo. He was the last one still awake."

"I suppose I can live with that. I like him. Even if he´s not talking to me." I snuggled my cheek against his neck.

"He like´s you, too, inari-chan. He´s not used to woman taller than him." I felt him smile into my hair.

"What will be when tomorrow dawns? Will this be a scandal? Will it be ignored because I am not more than a gaijin that has made it to be a mistress because of her exotic looks?" No bitterness laid in my voice, only curiosity.

"With the first light of sun, everyone will know that I took you as my lover, my mistress as you would call it. You must understand that in Japan, a woman's role is thoroughly different than in your world. In public, you will never object, you will speak only when permitted. You will do as you are told. But within these walls, you´ll be a highly considered adviser, the second thought in my decisions. A mistress in Japan is treated with well earned respect for she has to be not only beautiful but foremost she has to be intelligent and loyal. "

I still hid my face while he was talking. Taka had told me a lot of the Japanese traditions, the way of life. But until tonight I had not thought about what it would mean to blend in into this society. But I had chosen my path and I had to follow it now. There was so much to learn, it made my head spin. But he was like gravity, keeping my down and steady. All would be fine. Somehow.

"You´re not responding?" His voice sounded a tad bit strained.

I sat upright, taking his face into my hands. My eyes held his as I spoke with a fierce sound to my voice:

"You know that this task will be a delicate one for me. But I vow, I will honor your name, your house and your generosity. To be all you abide from me shall be my only destination, for your ancestors had sent me here for this purpose only."

His eyes seemed to sear through me, a fire burning underneath the surface of his stern expression. For a long moment he reconsidered my words before he cupped my hands with his, capturing them and pulling me down beside him. He shifted his weight, pinned me down with his body and spoke with determination:

"You will not deceive me, I know this. In return, I now vow to you, for even if I can´t take you as my wife, you´ll be mine and I´ll be yours. I will protect you and care for you."

I supposed that this would be the nearest I´d ever get to a wedding vow, being naked on a futon in this of all places. Fortunately he deemed it a good moment to crush his lips on mine. After a full minute we broke apart to breath and I made a smug face. He cocked one eye-brow, looking at me quizzically. I stretched myself delightfully underneath his already wanting body, raising my arms above my head and grinding my hip against his loins. Again, dark-brown nearly went black. One of his strong hands closed tightly around my wrists, the other one slid under my lower back, pressing me closer against his hot flesh. I reached up with my head to whisper into his ear:

"Please, make me remember this first night for all my life, kare·shi."

Every move of his seasoned body was powerful, breathtaking and left me entirely helpless. He took me with him, into a blur of ecstasy. Each thrust of his hips lifted me up from the mattress and crushed me back down again; there was nothing left for me to do than to hold on to his muscular frame, surrendering my mind and body to his superiority. With any other man, his force and determination would have frightened me, but with him, I just rushed past any boundaries.

Still gripping my wrists with one hand, arching my back, he used his other hand to secure my legs around his hips, pushing them higher so he could reach even deeper. I tried ever so hard not to scream out, but I failed and from the corner of my eyes I saw the mixture of pride and lustfulness on his face. He did not even try to silence me.

Stroke after stroke he drove me higher until I was nearly crying in desperate desire. His hand came up, turning my chin until I faced him again. Unable to slow down my breathing enough to speak, I just awed up to him. His face was mere inches away from mine and his voice was low when he growled:

"Come for me. Now."

And like I was told: I did all to his biding.


	5. Chapter 5

Mother Luck is a moody bitch, you know. And most likely bipolar. At least that would describe just perfectly how I got into this entirely horrendous situation.

First off, I should introduce myself shortly. Born in southern Germany, raised well and educated despite my entire lack of young ambition when it comes to studying, I stumbled out into life, a life full of odd jobs, professions and, of course, terrible men. After I got married and run off as fast as I possibly could after only ten days, I managed to get myself a job as a PA, assigned to the department head for international sales and distribution of a rather huge company programming personalized ERP software for major enterprises. More specifically the company's dealings on the Asian market. How I was able to do so is far beyond my imagination, believe me. Somehow I seem to have impressed on fist sight at the interview. Odd, to say the least.

And here I am, little old me, sitting in a quite nice apartment somewhere in goddamn Tokyo. The fact that the place was no tiny rat hole is due to my company. It's a nice place, really. Surprisingly spacious for Japan, pretty furnished. Sad, really, that I would get fired in only a couple of hours and would soon be dragged out of this cozy place. All that trouble just because in exactly one hour and forty-two minutes I had to attend a business dinner as an attendance of my boss. Nothing of highest importance, I have to admit, but it would be my very first step on business-ground here in Japan. And I was utterly terrified. The last three hours I had spent re-reading every book I had about decent Japanese behavior. Hell, I read this tomes of wisdom approximately a hundred times even before my move to Japan, but I still was unsure of when to do what, whom to greet first, when to speak up and when to smile and politely nod. One must know, that to be woman in Japan is still a bit tricky, even in the 21st century. There are still boundaries a western woman would never expect.

Tonight, I would epically fail. Of that, at least, I was pretty sure. Dragging myself out of my depression and up from the cozy, dark anthracite sofa I knocked over the knee-high stack of books on my way to the bedroom, where I halted in front of my closet, quietly cursing. The dinner was located in the fancy restaurant on the top level of one of Tokyo's classiest hotels, one of the kind I would never be able to afford a night in. Beside my boss and me there would be two potential Business partners from Tokyo and Kyoto joining us. Both of them were supposed to bring attendance. God knows how much I hoped, that it would be all easy going ladies talk for me. Because I really have a bad habit with not keeping my mouth shut and starting an argument about some marketing issue. And as I was told, that would be deemed very, very rude. Best chance was to just hold my mouth shut tight and look pretty. I could do that, surely. That left me with the choice of what to wear. After several minutes of raiding through the hangers I opted for a moderate length dress, dark emerald green under black lace, high collar. One of my "Mad Man" dresses as I liked to call them, because I looked totally sixtyish in them. The color would work perfectly with my creamy white complexion and copper-honey colored hair. A pair of classic black patent leather mary-jane heels and a similar classic black trench coat completed the outfit and I headed to the bath, heavily sighing.

This was going to be a long, long evening and I couldn't even just get drunk to endure it. In retrospective, had I known what would await me on this particular dinner table, I couldn't predict for the life of me what I would have done. Fight or flight, that's the question.

Doing my make-up in best-time, I was ready just on the spot to get into the nice black Lexus that awaited me at the main entrance of the apartment-building. Being official for the company wasn't so bad after all. The drive took more than 30 minutes and once again I was overwhelmed by the sheer size of this city. It felt like one could simply vanish in a matter of seconds if too careless. I´d never call me anxious or shy, I was more the adventurous kind of person, but all this, outside the tinted windows, took more courage than I thought I could muster. The first few weeks were hard on me, isolated due to my lack of language and friends in the first place. Only recently I slowly adapted to the situation. Sighing I lent my head against the cool glass, closing my eyes for a moment and taking in a deep breath to sooth my spinning mind.

Once the car reached its destination I took a last deep, shaky breath, sent a short prayer to whatever god was in charge around here, to not let me stumble out of the car in front of my boss and waited for the driver to open my door. I stepped out onto the vestibule and took a look around. Wonderfull. My boss was nowhere to be seen and already there were several serious looking men watching me walking up to the grand entrance. What could possibly go wrong?


End file.
